Ao Longo do Tempo
by ShanaLy
Summary: Universos alternativos ao longo da História da Humanidade. A alma de Chloe Decker encontra várias vezes o seu querido Lucifer, quando terá sucesso na sua missão? (Deckerstar)


**Puramente ficcional, relacionado à série Lucifer, não é minha intenção abalar qualquer fé. Esta ideia surgiu com a notícia da existência de um episódio em _noir (1940) _na temporada 5 e das várias visitas que Lucifer fez à Terra.**

* * *

Depois de criar a humanidade, Deus, estava ocupado observando as suas belíssimas criaturas. Talvez, até negligenciando os seus próprios filhos. Samuel sentia-se cada vez mais deprimido. Nenhum irmão podia partilhar um momento com ele, eles tinham de fazer primeiro a vontade do Pai. Ele estava cansado de criar estrelas, ele queria fazer algo diferente… algo que tivesse a atenção e o louvor do Pai. Então um dia ele foi à procura desses seres no _jardim_. Ele esperava ter a atenção do Pai, mas primeiro queria saber como eram os novos seres que ele e os irmãos deveriam amar e cuidar acima de tudo. Foi numa conversa com uma humana que ele alcançou o livre-arbítrio, dizendo-lhe que ela podia fazer o que quisesse, que era livre de escolher até de pegar a maçã. Ele invejou os humanos, eles não eram marionetas do Pai, eles podiam fazer o que desejavam. Toda essa influência trouxe problemas e consequências que o Samael teve de suportar… SOZINHO.

Lucifer caiu no Inferno. Forçado a condenar os seres que ele influenciou negativamente, mas ele nunca lhes disse para fazer o mal. Mesmo assim eles viam-no com o mal encarnado, torturador e rei do Inferno. E foi assim que ele se viu cada dia. O fardo pesado do seu trabalho e do seu título fez a sua tristeza crescer ainda mais e o anjo que havia nele desapareceu. Ele estava constantemente ferido e com o tempo esqueceu a felicidade e a esperança. Miséria era tudo o que ele podia sentir. Escondia o seu desanimo no humor sarcástico e raiva. Ele sentia-se bem assim depois de milénios. Ele controlava o seu reino de dor, ele era bom nisso, mas… ele gostava de desafiar o velho Pai então subiu à Terra.

Ele não ficou muito tempo, ele não falou com ninguém, mas gostou de respirar o ar limpo enquanto via as suas criações no céu escuro com orgulho. Elas ainda estavam ali tão brilhantes como no primeiro dia em que as fez. Parte do seu escudo afrouxou e uma lágrima rolou pela sua bochecha, ele queria estar com elas, mas não podia... nunca mais. Então ele voltou ao Inferno.

Deus viu o seu filho na Terra. Depois de tanto tempo ele tinha de admitir que algo tinha de ser feito, tinha de haver uma forma de fazer o seu filho perceber o seu propósito. Ele era o portado da Luz, mas cada dia a sua Luz estava mais apagada. Deus começou um novo projecto no mesmo dia, desta vez era uma alma. Uma alma pura, de brilho cálido e com um vínculo muito especial. Deus sorriu para ela que brilhava com alegria e amor. Deus ofereceu-lhe o conhecimento, a alma sabia o seu propósito e era transparente como água que já tinha uma personalidade muito própria e rebelde como o seu par.

"Podes ir." Deus disse e assim foi. A alma vagou sem forma uma pequena bola de luz quente e reconfortante procurou sem sucesso o que tanto queria. Nem as estrelas sabiam o seu paradeiro, os anjos olhavam para ela com estranheza e a pobre alma voltou a Deus.

Deus olhou para ela no meio da sala. Ela não fez nada só ficou ali à espera. "Não o encontraste, pois não?" Ele perguntou e a luz dela esmoreceu um pouco. "Eu sei onde ele está." A pulso de luz suave iluminou o quarto com alegria. "Tu és uma alma pura, não podes ir até ao Inferno." Deus determinou. Parecia simples para ela, Deus podia trazê-lo de volta. Ela continuou à espera.

Lucifer voltou à Terra um milénio depois. Desta vez por diversão, as orgias, a droga e o álcool eram formidáveis e algo bastante visto no Inferno… ele queria experimentar em primeira mão.

A alma sentiu-o e vibrou ao lado de Deus, descendo à velocidade da luz até Lucifer que não foi capaz de vê-la. Ela dançou ao seu redor frenética, mas não teve nenhuma atenção de volta. Ele estava bêbedo, um pouco pedrado… a alma tentou uma aproximação tocou a sua mão. Lucifer sentiu um formigar que ignorou e saiu do bar. Caiu num canto escuro e mais uma vez olhou para as estrelas. Ficou assim por bastante tempo. A alma ao seu lado, observando-o de perto o seu par. Ela estava ansiosa em torno dele e observou as almas negras e poluídas daquele lugar escuro. Elas tentavam chegar até Lucifer, mas ela não permitiu. Expurgou-as com a sua luz. Ela ficou ali com ele o tempo todo. Ele dormiu e acordou na manhã seguinte pela sua estrela preferida.

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu. A alma ficou na sua frente como se estivesse a olhar para ele de frente, mas ele ainda não a podia ver. "Olá, Estrela da manhã." Ele cumprimentou e fechou os olhos sentido o seu calor. Deixou as suas asas aparecer, o vento passou pelas penas e ele desfrutou do momento. Com um pequeno sorriso ele desapareceu e a alma em pânico voltou a Deus preocupada.

Ela não gostou do que viu. "Eu sei." Ele disse. A alma piscou e piscou, como se estivesse a falar. "Ele vai voltar e dessa vez estarás pronta." Ele disse calmo. A alma parou e seguiu-o como sempre fazia.

* * *

_**Cidade de Prata 1846**_

"Ouve-me com atenção!" Deus disse à alma. "Eu preciso que vás à Terra, mas não será na tua forma. Serás uma humana." Ele diz. A alma brilhou ansiosa, ela só queria estar com o seu par, não queria ir para a Terra e ser uma humana. Ela não via propósito nisso, ela ainda esperava que Deus trouxesse Samael até ela.

"Viverás a tua vida, não lembrarás o teu tempo aqui até morreres." Ele continuou. "E vais encontrá-lo." Ele determinou.

Ela tinha muitas perguntas. Como podia encontrá-lo se era humana e não se podia lembrar de nada? Humanos eram limitados e ela era imortal. Ele não estava na Terra agora… era tão difícil para ela… ela via tantas almas gémeas à sua volta e aqui estava ela numa luta solitária constante. A única alma que estava desamparada e só tinha Deus para a guiar. "Vai ser simples. Sei que tens medo, mas vai correr bem. Quando o encontrares tudo ficará bem e se não o encontrares teremos toda uma eternidade para tentar novamente." Deus sorriu com simpatia. Ela estava feliz, pela primeira vez tinha uma missão e tinha a esperança de o encontrar. Isso era o suficiente para ela.

Amenadiel apareceu pronto para servir o pai. "Tenho um trabalho para ti, tens de ir à Terra e abençoar um casal."

Amenadiel não questionou o pai e partiu. A alma ficou ansiosa. Deus sorriu para ela. "Vive!"

_**Chicago 1871**_

Sara Harris vivia em Chicago, uma das cidades mais movimentadas do estado de Illinois. Ela levava uma vida discreta e honesta. No entanto, ninguém disse que era fácil. O pai dela deixou a mãe endividada e quase sem tecto onde criar a criança. Ella, mãe de Sara, teve de viver de favor e deixar praticamente todo o dinheiro que tinha com o senhorio. Sara cresceu com o forte exemplo da mãe e hoje trabalha como secretária na cidade conhecida pela grande distribuição de madeira para todos os estados. Ela trouxe melhores condições para as duas e assim já não tinha de viver num quarto por baixo de umas escadas.

Nesse Verão praticamente ninguém aguentava o calor, a chuva há muito tempo não caia naquela zona e o tempo seco deixava as árvores morrer lentamente. Ella percorreu a rua principal para encontrar a filha no escritório. "Sara, esqueceste o teu almoço."

"Oh! Obrigada mãe." A jovem de 24 anos sorriu para a mãe.

Um senhor entrou na sala no mesmo momento. "Bom dia senhoras, posso encontrar o Sr. Frank Olson aqui?" O homem olhou para ambas com o seu melhor sorriso e olhar charmoso.

"Sim. Quem o deseja ver?" Sara responde falando com o maior profissionalismo possível. Alisando a camisa branca e olhando a agenda.

"Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar."

"Lucifer Morningstar." Sara olhou para a lista de reuniões e não encontrou o nome. "Desculpe senhor, não tenho agenda para hoje. Quer marcar para amanhã?" Sara pergunta.

"De certeza que pode dar-lhe uma palavra por mim." Ele deu-lhe um sorriso encantador. Ela olhou para a mãe que olhava para o homem com puro fascínio.

"O máximo que posso fazer é perguntar-lhe." Ela diz ao homem estupidamente bonito.

"Por favor faça isso." Ele disse sedutor. O coração dela pulou duas vezes com a sua voz, mas voltou rapidamente ao normal e sorriu para o homem antes de se levantar e entrar no corredor para o gabinete de Olson.

Ela volta pouco depois com uma boa noticia para o homem. "Acompanhe-me Sr. Morningstar." Ela viu-o aproximar-se. "Não é daqui, pois não?" Ela perguntou não reconhecendo qualquer sotaque.

"Não minha querida." O coração dela pulou novamente. "Vim directamente do inferno." Ele diz rindo.

Ela riu também. Aparecia ali com cada maluco que ela mal podia lidar… pelo menos este era bonito e com sentido de humor. Ela pensou deixando-o no gabinete e voltando para a mãe.

Mais tarde ela foi chamada. "Por favor, Srª Harris deixe o Sr. Morningstar entrar quando desejar. A partir de hoje é meu sócio." Diz o Sr. Olson.

"Sim senhor." O Sr. Olson despede-se do Sr. Morningstar e volta ao seu gabinete. "O que posso fazer por si Sr. Morningstar?" Ela tentou ser amável.

"Para começar pode me chamar apenas Lucifer." Ele pareceu natural. Quem podia chamar Lucifer ao próprio filho? Ela pensou. "Poderia me acompanhar até ao final da rua? Vi uma pastelaria que parece divinal." Diz ele.

"Eu não devo sair durante o meu tempo de trabalho." Ela diz.

"Só por alguns minutos, eu digo ao Olson que estava comigo. Ele não se vai importar."

"Eu não posso. E se alguém me chamar?" Ela diz ficando numa posição desconfortável.

"Que graça tem a vida se seguirmos sempre as regras? Eu sei que quer vir comigo." Ele diz.

Ela ponderou. "Eu não posso perder este emprego Lucifer. Desculpe, talvez no final do meu turno."

"Muito bem." Ele responde, mesmo parecendo chocado por ser negado por uma jovem e bela senhora. "Vejo-a no final do dia."

"Claro." Ela sorriu-lhe e viu-o sair.

oOo

Lucifer estava bem no fim da rua quando começou a ouvir gritos e pessoas a correr. Do nada o cheiro a queimado encheu os seus pulmões e imediatamente caminhou para onde o alvoroço começou. "FOGO! FOGO!" Ele correu dessa vez e parou estupefacto ao ver o edifício dos escritórios em chamas. O calor era insuportável nesse momento.

Ele reconheceu a mulher a chorar no meio das restantes pessoas. "O que aconteceu." Ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Já duas casas pegaram fogo. Eu já vi algumas pessoas sair, mas a minha filha está lá dentro. Tem de lá ir!" Ela pediu-lhe.

Ele imediatamente avançou ignorando as pessoas que o puxaram para se afastar das chamas como se fossem penas. Nada podia afectar o Diabo e ele ainda tinha de ter o seu encontro com aquela jovem mulher. Ele mal podia ver, o fumo era espesso e o ar praticamente irrespirável. "SRª HARRIS!"

"Aqui!" Ele ouviu quase como um sussurro. Todo o edifício chiava.

Ele encontrou-a no chão lutando para se manter vida. Ela mal respirava e tinha queimaduras, algumas delas ele podia dizer que eram graves. "O que faz aqui? Vamos morrer os dois." Ela tosse.

"Eu não vou morrer, mas você vai se eu não a tirar daqui agora Srª Harris."

"O meu nome é Sara."

"Certo Sara, está na hora de sairmos daqui." Ele pegou-a estilo noiva e fez a sua saída. Foi horrível para ele sair. "Aguente, estamos quase."

"Deixe-me aqui, diga à minha mãe que a amo." Ela diz sem força.

"Não! Tu vais dizer-lhe!" Ele diz. Finalmente encontrando a saída. "Vês? Fácil!" Ele diz. Os olhos dele ajustando à luz. Só depois ele sentiu algo estranho. A falta de resposta e o peso morto. "Sara?" Ele pousou-a no chão e tentou encontrar os seus sinais vitais, mas não estavam lá. Ela estava morta.

A alma saiu do corpo e instantaneamente tudo ficou mais claro, ela sabia quem era Lucifer Morningstar. Ela sabia agora o seu propósito e como falhou. Ela percebeu a frustração e a culpa nas feições dele. Ele culpava-se. Ela queria dizer-lhe que não era culpa dele. Que o amava e que teriam outro momento! Mas não podia, ele não a podia ver.

Ela suspirou por hábito. Ela estaria de volta ao céu em breve ela podia sentir a conexão, o chamamento suave.

Ela viu a mãe aproximar-se do corpo. O Lucifer estava ainda mais abatido. "Ela disse que a amava. Desculpe." Ele disse antes de se afastar. Desolado pela missão falhada.

Ela sentiu-se um pouco culpada, ela era a causa da sua tristeza. Ele desapareceu na multidão e então a sua presença desapareceu completamente. Ele tinha voltado ao Inferno.

Azrael apareceu nesse momento. "Hora de subir!" O anjo sorriu-lhe amavelmente provavelmente não a reconhecendo misturada com aquela figura meio humana meio luminosa do seu Pai.

"Vamos!"

* * *

**_Cidade de Prata 1911_**

"Está na hora de desceres novamente." Deus disse-lhe.

"Ele aparecerá em breve?" A figura meio humana dela perguntou, ela tinha a aparência passada com a sua experiência. Era uma vantagem, ela podia misturar-se com as restantes almas humanas e anjos. A Cidade de Prata era um lugar muito mais habitado agora e ela já não se sentia tão estranha. Mesmo assim ela era diferente e o seu destino estava bem traçado.

"Ele vai. Consigo sentir a frustração dele." Deus diz-lhe.

"Porque não o pode trazer de volta? Eu sei que já perguntei, mas –"

Deus cortou-a. "Ele não aceitaria, ele diria que te fiz para o manipular. Ele nunca te aceitaria como um presente."

Ela suspirou por um hábito humano. "E se ele descobrir que o Senhor me enviou?"

"Para ele descobrir terá de estar ligado a ti e tu a ele. Emocionalmente."

"Ele não está agora?"

"Como pode se não te conhece? E tu quando és humana não o podes saber."

Ela ficou parada. Deus tinha sempre a resposta e era sempre muito filosófico, mas ela podia perceber que ele tinha razão. Então ela pensou novamente. Ela tinha de se sentir culpada, mas ela estava ligada à Cidade de Prata então não iria conseguir. OU ela tinha de ser um anjo. Ela já tinha feito essa pergunta. Porque ela não podia ser um anjo? Viajar entre o Céu e o Inferno e ver Samael. Deus perguntou-lhe se ela só se via como uma irmã para ele. Ela disse que não, que ela se sentia diferente perto dele. Deus apenas sorriu.

"Se eu for muito velha e morrer e o Samael se ligar a mim… o que acontece? Eu volto aqui e ele fica?" Ela estava ligeiramente ansiosa. Seria tudo em vão?

"Tantas dúvidas repentinas, mas está na hora de ir. As respostas ficam para depois." Ele estalou o dedo e ela não estava lá mais.

_**Alemanha 1933**_

"Eu quero ser o homem mais poderoso do mundo." Adolf diz não hesitando nem um segundo. Lucifer nem aplicou muito do seu _mojo_, Adolf apenas lhe partilhou o seu desejo.

"Então deveria ser." Lucifer diz com um sorriso insolente, nunca negando um único desejo de quem quer que fosse.

O que Lucifer não esperou foi que esse homem se transformasse no maior monstro que a humanidade já viu. Dizimando famílias, sem mesmo poupar as crianças humanas que ele próprio não apreciava. Tratando pessoas como animais e no final deixando-as morrer enganadas. Lucifer sabia onde ele iria parar mesmo não sentindo um pingo de culpa.

oOo

_**1942**_

O rei no inferno caminhou confiante para encontrar Hitler. Ele tinha de fazer algo para impedir o homem, mas o pior é que não podia... ele não podia matar um humano... nem influenciar o livre-arbítrio que ele tanto valorizou. O muito que ele podia fazer era falar, fazer algumas perguntas... talvez ele mudasse de ideias em relação às câmaras de gás e guerras. Tudo seria mais fácil sem um banho de sangue e muitas vidas inocentes tiradas.

"Meu velho amigo." Adolf saúda convenientemente o Diabo que não estava particularmente feliz.

"Estou a ver como se está a sair na sua pequena conquista."

"Pequena?" Hitler ri. "Apenas grandes vitórias estão à nossa frente. A sua ideia Nazi foi brilhante."

"Desculpe? A minha ideia?" Lucifer perguntou confuso.

"Sim. Você disse que devia fazê-lo."

Lucifer ficou furioso. "Eu não lhe disse para matar milhares de pessoas para conseguir o que queria."

"Bem... era o que tinha de ser feito e que vai continuar a acontecer."

"Vocês humanos são muito gananciosos." Foi o seu único comentário. "Não se esqueça que ainda me deve um favor." Ele diz.

"Claro, qualquer coisa."

"Para onde levam os judeus?"

oOo

O silêncio era mortal. Os homens do estado continuavam a transportar cadáveres para uma vala comum e isso só enojou ainda mais o Diabo. Alguns deles até podiam ser merecedores desse fim cruel, mas quando eles pegaram um pequeno corpo ele sabia que o Pai dele não estaria nada feliz com aquela chacina... nem ele apesar de não admitir. O Inferno estaria a abarrotar e o Céu também.

As caras imparciais dos soldados não lhe diziam muito, mas ele foi livre para estar onde ele quisesse estar.

Ele estava habituado a ver muita coisa, mas nunca tanta miséria. O Inferno na terra, ele pensou. Ele não tinha vindo para ver desgraça e devastação, mas sim para se divertir... os corpos esqueléticos femininos que passaram por ele não o deixaram pensar mais nisso. Magnificas criaturas molestadas entraram num barracão guardados por dois guardas e seguidas por mais dois armados. Ele entrou e seguiu-as encontrando muitas delas deitadas no chão praticamente sem vida e outras comiam algo muito nojento. Lucifer saiu imediatamente da divisão. A obsessão de Hitler era muito doentia para ele... ele mal podia espera para o encontrar no Inferno e o fazer pagar por tudo aquilo. Os seus olhos brilharam com o fogo do Inferno só de pensar nisso. Rapidamente desapareceu quando um guarda saiu de um cómodo a apertar a braguilha das calças e sair um pequeno sorriso. Aquilo não podia ser o que ele estava a pensar.

Ele olhou para dentro da divisão um pouco sombria. Quase o fazia lembrar uma cela no inferno. Uma pequena criatura estava agachada no chão, ele podia ouvir o suave fungar. Ao ouvir um som ela olhou para a porta assustada. A cara dela estava um pouco desfigurada, muito molestada. Um fio de sangue saia da sua boca, mas ainda assim ele podia dizer que ela era uma linda mulher se não estivesse naquele estado. Com trinta anos talvez, ele pensou. Ela tremeu, não só de medo pois a sala estava realmente fria e ela apenas em simples farrapos às riscas. Aqueles canalhas estavam a violar aquela mulher. Ele encolheu-se ao pensar em quantas mais estiveram naquela situação.

Talvez pudesse tranquilizar a sua mente aterrorizada, ele pensou. Entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. "Olá." Ele disse-lhe não muito alto.

Ela não respondeu e parecia tremer ainda mais.

"Podes me ouvir?" Ele perguntou, não sabendo qual o seu dano.

"Sim. Olá." Ela respondeu-lhe de volta, até a sua voz estava arranhada. Ela olhou para ele, ela achou-o diferente dos outros, mas era um homem e eles só vinham por duas razões: sexo ou matar. Nenhum deles falava muito para ela, sem ser para a insultar e esperavam silêncio absoluto. Ninguém lhe perguntava nada e muito menos diziam olá.

Ele ficou mais perto dela. Ela não se encolheu mais... não valeria a pena. "Como te chamas?" Ele perguntou-lhe.

Ela olhou para o braço. "6589" Disse ela.

Ele olhou com tristeza para o braço magro dela. "O teu verdadeiro nome."

"Danielle." Ela sussurrou. Nunca ninguém lhe perguntou o nome. Ela olhou para o homem bonito na frente dela. Ela começou a pensar que era o seu fim... ele ia tirar-lhe a vida... ela podia senti-lo como o seu anjo da morte.

"Eu não te quero magoar Danielle. Não tens de ter medo de mim." Ele diz tirando um lenço para lhe limpar o fio de sangue que lhe escorria pelo queixo.

Ela estava surpresa com a sua bondade. Em 2 minutos com um homem, já estaria a ser espancada ou violada.

"Diz-me o que mais desejas?"

Ela olhou para ele no meio da penumbra. O seu olhar nela era penetrante. Ela desviou o olhar. "Só gostava de sair daqui." Ela diz.

"Talvez possa tratar disso, mas ficas a dever-me um favor."

Ela olhou para ele e viu que era verdade. "Farei qualquer coisa." Ela avançou para ele desfazendo-lhe os botões do casaco e descendo para o seu cinto.

Ele parou-a gentilmente. "Não isso."

"Eu não tenho mais nada." Ela diz.

"Recompõem-te, vamos sair daqui."

"Eles vão-me matar."

"Não vão, eu estou contigo." Ele diz. "Consegues andar?"

Ela concordou, ficando debilmente de pé. Toda ela estava dorida. "Para onde me vai levar?" Ela perguntou.

"Um lugar bem longe. Tem medo de alturas?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei." Ela diz.

"Já voou alguma vez?"

"Não. O senhor é um piloto?" Ela perguntou.

Ele riu. "Não, mas eu preciso que confies em mim. Só temos de encontrar um lugar onde ninguém nos veja."

Ela ficou calada enquanto se tentava manter filme e em pé. "No meio de tantas pessoas porque me está a ajudar a mim? Existem crianças." Ela perguntou. Enquanto ele a apoiava para caminhar.

"É verdade, mas eles controlam as crianças assim que chegam e matam-nas."

Ela fungou. "Matam todas?"

Ele olhou para ela. "Tinha um filho?" Ele perguntou.

"Um bebé, 2 anos." Ela diz.

"Eu lamento imenso." Ele disse-lhe com pesar.

"Eu só tinha esperança." Ela chora. "Eles diziam que ele estava bem desde que eu fizesse como eles queriam."

"Eu não vi crianças, idosos, nem doentes aqui. Mulheres só neste barracão." Ele diz abrindo a porta e entrando no corredor.

"Parem!" Ele ouviu a arma carregar e olhou para trás ambos olharam. "Onde leva a prisioneira?"

"Tenho autorização para circular livremente." Ele coloca um pouco do seu charme.

"Circular não é falar e andar com eles." Ele diz. "Tem de sair, se quiser se divertir tem de ser aqui dentro. Ela não pode sair."

Ela olhou assustada para o Lucifer que não estava disposto a deixar a jovem mulher ficar ali naquele lugar decadente. Porque ele se importava tanto? Ele pensou, é só uma humana. "Ela vem comigo."

"Ela fica!"

"Eu já disse que ela fica comigo." Lucifer rugiu ao mesmo tempo que a arma disparou. Danielle tinha tentado sair por conta própria, mas falhou na sua missão caiu imediatamente no chão no meio do corredor. Ele queria vingança, ele queria matá-lo, mas tinha de ser pior. Ele também ia ajustar contas com esse soldado no inferno.

Ele foi directamente para ele, os olhos dele mudando para vermelho brilhante. Tiros podiam ser ouvidos, mas nenhum dano podia ser causado ao Diabo. Ele elevou o homem pelo pescoço, ele ofegou por ar. "Porquê? Ser patético!" O rosto dele piscou rapidamente para a pele encarnada e queimada. O homem gritou catatónico e esperneou.

"Por favor, mate-me. Por favor, por favor!"

"Vais desejar mais, tenho uma eternidade muito feliz para ti."

O tempo ficou de repente mais lento. Ele soltou o homem, que não caiu imediatamente no chão. "Amenadiel." Ele olhou para trás. O irmão estava no fundo do corredor. "Eu estava um pouco ocupado aqui."

"Lucy, tens de voltar ao Inferno. O teu lugar não é aqui."

"Quem disse?"

"Não consegues ver o mal que estás a causar?" Ele apontou para a mulher no chão. "Estão a sofrer por tua causa."

"Por minha causa?"

"Eu não disse àquele lunático para o fazer. Eu quero parar isto."

"Só estás a fazer pior! Volta para o Inferno."

"Azrael estás aqui?" Ele sabia que ela estaria provavelmente nas redondezas, aquele lugar era um poço de morte.

"Olá irmão." A sua irmãzinha mais nova pareceu atrás do Amenadiel.

"Ela ainda está aqui?" Ela percebeu que ele se estava a referir à Danielle.

A irmã dele avançou para mais perto do corpo e depois olhou para o irmão. "Ela está mesmo ao teu lado."

"Ela tem um lugar na Cidade de Prata, certo?" Ele perguntou.

"Ela tem um lugar muito especial lá em cima." A irmã sorriu para ele.

"É meio aborrecido, mas vais gostar. Pelo menos vais encontrar o teu filho." Ele diz.

A alma estava em alvoroço, ela não sabia da sua deformação. Aquele lado monstruoso que ele mostrou para punir o assassino. Ela gostou de o ver assim, de o ver punir o mal. O trabalho dele era tão nobre. Ninguém o queria fazer, ninguém teria a força que ele tem. Ela admirava-o tanto que podia ver a sua própria energia transbordar pelos sentimentos confusos que a atravessavam. Ela queria partilha-la com ele, dizer-lhe que ele era tudo para ela. Mas ela podia recordar a conversa com Deus sobre manter o seu propósito apenas para ela. Ele não a ia aceitar, ele não se tinha conectado com ela, nem ela com ele. Eles apenas estiveram alguns minutos juntos e pouco falaram.

Lucifer estava tão preocupado com ela e o seu filho. O seu coração transbordou amor. O seu brilho aumentou com a sua menção. Ele preocupou-se... Ele sabia que ela estava ali e falou-lhe.

"Por favor, podes fazer com que ele me veja ou que me possa ouvir Azrael."

"Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia."

"O que se passa?" Lucifer pergunta.

"Ela quer falar contigo."

"Isso é uma loucura! Vamos embora!" Amenadiel diz. Ele também não podia ver a alma dela, ele apenas a podia ver na Cidade de Prata.

"Por favor Azrael, eu não vou fazer nada que o Pai não queira. Eu... eu só o quero confortar." A alma diz.

"Tudo bem... mas por pouco tempo!" Azrael diz.

"Obrigado! Isso significa muito para mim."

Azrael só o fez porque ela era uma velha alma especial para Deus. Ela não sabia o motivo para ela ser tão especial, mas ela podia perceber o padrão. Lucifer estava lá quando ela morreu na última vez, ela está aqui novamente e os dois vibravam exactamente da mesma maneira. O anjo da morte removeu uma das penas e entregou-a ao Lucifer. "Mantem-na perto de ti."

Então ele podia ver a luz cálida e brilhante da mulher à sua frente. Almas não brilhavam assim... pelo menos as que acabavam no Inferno não brilhavam. A figura dela estava perfeitamente alinhada. Ela vestia um manto branco, dois pingentes dourados do lado direito do manto, ele não sabia o seu significado era a primeira vez que ele via uma alma destinada ao Céu. O seu cabelo escuro e longo caia do outro lado, não havia sangue ou hematomas. Ela estava imaculada e simplesmente perfeita na frente dele. Por alguns segundos ele sentiu uma forte atracção por ela, mas deteve-se, pois, ele era mau... ele não devia contaminar uma alma tão pura.

"Olá!" Ela começou exactamente da mesma forma que ele começou antes. Um sorriso nos seus olhos.

"Desculpa-me por isto, eu pensei que..."

"Tudo bem, não tens de te desculpar. Tu cumpriste a tua promessa, eu sou livre agora. Só tenho de te fazer um favor de volta."

"Se estás bem, eu estou bem." Ele diz um pouco inserto. "O nosso acordo está saudado." Ele diz.

Ela negou e deu um passo mais perto dele. "Não te sintas culpado pelo que os outros acham de ti. Eu vi-te e tu és tão..."

"Horrível?" Ele completou.

"Eu ia dizer forte, corajoso e até bondoso."

"O Diabo não é bondoso."

"Tu não és o Diabo para mim, Morningstar." Ela diz a verdade. "Tu és bom sim! Não mintas para ti mesmo." Ela toca na mão dele, ele apenas sentiu um leve formigar.

Ele afastou-se dela. "Tu não me conheces. Tu não sabes nada!"

Ela afastou-se também magoada com o comportamento e afirmação dele. Ela queria dizer-lhe que o amava. Que sabia perfeitamente a sua história e que queria estar perto dele desde o seu nascimento, mas não podia.

"Eu arruíno tudo, tudo o que toco."

"Eu sinto muito que não possas ver." Ela diz por fim um pouco derrotada. Ela estava a perceber que ele estava desequilibrado, a sua auto-estima completamente destruída e camuflada. Como ele podia ter sentimentos e amar alguém quando ele próprio não se pode amar e abraçar tudo o que ele é? "Sinto muito por ter entrado no teu caminho." Ela não queria dizer aquilo, mas ela estava magoada por ser afastada. "Está na hora de ir." Ela olhou para Azrael.

Lucifer arrependeu-se assim que a afastou, ela ficou fria. O seu brilho não era mais o mesmo e ele sabia que era o responsável. Mais uma vez ele era o mal, sempre estragou tudo. "Eu sei o que quero de volta." Ele diz antes que ela vá.

Ela olhou para ele. "O quê?" Ele queria levá-la com ele? Ele queria estar com ela? A luz da esperança mais uma vez dominou-a.

"Eu quero que sejas feliz." Ele queria que ela tivesse aquele brilho radiante novamente.

Ela queria dizer-lhe que não podia sem ele, mas controlou-se. "Eu vou tentar." Ela diz sabendo que não seria a última vez.

Eles desapareceram, ele ficou sozinho e ouviu um tiro atrás dele. O soldado tinha-se suicidado. "Isto vai ser divertido." Ele voltou ao inferno, tinha uma vingança preparada.

* * *

_**Cidade de Prata 1980**_

"Vais voltar novamente à Terra, minha querida." Deus diz para ela.

Ela fica calada aproximando-se dele. "Ele não está pronto."

"Ele vai estar."

"Ele está magoado."

"Tu vais ajudá-lo."

"Como? Eu não me lembro de nada."

"Não precisas."

"Como não? Porque tem de ser tão difícil?" Ela estava frustrada com as suas tentativas.

"Tens de aprender."

"Eu estou a aprender há milénios." Ela diz. "Por favor, mande-me para o Inferno."

"Não."

"Eu estou cansada." Ela diz baixando a cabeça.

"Eu preciso de ti forte para ele. Tens aprendido todo este tempo não deixes que tudo seja em vão. Caminha comigo."

Era raro ver Deus e uma alma vagando pela Cidade de Prata juntos. Algo memorável de se ver até. "O Samael teve de aprender uma lição. Ele estava descontrolado, ele afectou o sistema e tive de o tirar."

"Eu sei." Ela diz calma.

"Eu quero que ele aprenda a dominar os seus sentimentos. Não tem problema demonstrar o que sente. Tu fazes isso o tempo todo." Ele diz. "Eu sei que tu estás triste."

"Eu queria estar com ele, estou à espera há tanto tempo."

"Eu prometo que vou dar um empurrão desta vez." Deus disse-lhe. "Esta é a tua terceira viagem." Ele colocou as duas mãos nos ombros dela. "Lembra-te de que vocês foram feitos um para o outro. Vocês vão-se sempre atrair. Ele sempre voltará por ti."

Ela sorriu. "Pode-me dar uma morte menos trágica desta vez?" Ela pede.

"Prometo tentar, mas eu sei como gostas de uma boa aventura."

Ela sorriu. Sabendo que ele nunca revelava o destino de ninguém. "Obrigado Senhor."

Amenadiel cruzou o seu caminho. "Amenadiel!"

"Pai!"

"Tenho uma nova missão para ti, existem um casal, eles precisam de ser abençoados."

"Sim Pai!" Ele voou imediatamente como se dentro dele já existissem coordenadas e um nome muito particular, Penelope Decker.

"Obstáculos nos vossos caminhos só vos farão mais fortes." Deus disse.

Ela não disse nada, apenas caiu nos braços de Deus para mostrar a sua gratidão. Então como um sopro de vento ela desapareceu. "Boa sorte, Chloe Decker."


End file.
